


There's no denying it now. I love you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

by hannernanners93



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannernanners93/pseuds/hannernanners93
Summary: Diana declares her love for Anne in a letter.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	There's no denying it now. I love you, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is also posted on my twitter, so if it looks familiar, that is why.

I love you in every universe, in every reality, from the beginning of time til the end. I love you beyond the moon and stars and I love you all the way back home. There isn't anywhere you can go where my love for you could not reach.  I love you innocently. I love you passionately. I love you in the snow. I love you in the rain. And I love you in the sun. I love you when we're dying of boredom. And I love you when we're having fun. I love you when no trace of a smile crosses your lips.

I love you when your face lights up as creative thoughts run through your mind. I love you when memories of the past blind you. And I love you when you pretend the trauma is behind you. I love you when your hair is the wrong shade of red. I love you when you would rather stay in bed. I love you when you fight with your family and I love you when you push boundaries. I love you when you stand up for yourself. And I love you when you can't even stand.  


I love you when you run into fire to save a life. And I love you when you come out, burns enveloping your skin. I love you when you don't think rationally, but rather with your heart, passion enveloping your whole body. I love you when you try to stop yourself from being too much. And I love you when you love who you are. I love you when you whisper about how much you hate the freckles that line your skin. And I love you when you cherish them  


I love you when you're crying on the floor. And I love you when you're smiling at the sun. I love you when you say silly things. And I love you when you're imagining the world as it should be. 

I love you when you grab my hand and hold it tightly. And I love the way you hug me once I'm in your sight. I love the way you hold onto the rails of the fence, and I love the way you always come to my defense. I love you when you're cold, desperation running through your mind. And I love you when you're hot, flashes of anger turning your skin a fiery red. I love you when you learn to swim and I love you when you pretend.

I loved you yesterday. I love you today. And I'll love you tomorrow. I loved you last week when you punched his face. And I'll love you next year when you marry him on your wedding day.

Mostly, I just love you, my dearest Anne. 

Signed, Diana Barry.


End file.
